Cobb
:You may be looking for another Cobb. Cobb was an amateur thief who was temporarily hired by the Bald Guy to murder his ex-girlfriend, The Blonde, in exchange for a sum of money. In order to get away with the murder, Cobb decided to create a suspect who looked like him and shared his modus operandi. He enlisted The Blonde's help with the task, starting a relationship with her and telling her that he had burgled the scene of an old woman's murder and needed to create another suspect to cast doubt in the minds of the police. He then noticed Bill, an out-of-work writer, following him, so realised that he could use him as the suspect. He confronted Bill in a cafe, and explained how he robbed places and sold the proceeds on. He then took Bill to a house he had been scouting out, and showed Bill the tricks of his trade. They were interrupted by a Home Owner and her friend, but they managed to escape onto the rooftop. Cobb then told Bill to scout out the next place they hit. Bill then took them to his own flat, pretending it was someone he had been watching. Cobb knew it was Bill's flat, but played along, before discovering a P45 form and saying he didn't want to steal from such a sad bastard. For the next robbery, he took Bill to The Blonde's flat, allowing him to take her box of possessions and her underwear. He knew that Bill would become obsessed with her - and as they went back to Cobb's hideout, Bill offered to try to fence the possessions himself. Cobb knew that he wouldn't, and instead keep her belongings for himself. Cobb was having dinner with Bill, and gave him a card belonging to D Lloyd. He got Bill to sign it and pay for the meal with it. However, the home owner then entered the restaurant with her husband, and Bill became agitated and left. Cobb then used the opportunity to tell Bill to dress more like himself, and get a haircut. Bill then started a relationship with The Blonde, without telling Cobb. She persuaded him to break into The Bald Guy's bar, so he would get caught and provide police with their second suspect. When Bill asked Cobb to help him with the break-in, Cobb wanted to know all about it. Bill explained that he had been seeing one of their victims, and Cobb responded by beating Bill up and abandoning him with a rubber glove in his mouth. Cobb then met with The Blonde, and they talked about their plan. Bill contacted Cobb asking what a good weapon to use would be, and Cobb told him to use a hammer, the weapon he planned to kill The Blonde with. Bill didn't get caught at the break-in, instead confronting The Blonde over why he was being used, and leaving his hammer with her. Cobb then came over to The Blonde's flat, heard that Bill had gone to the police, and realised that his time had come. He broke The Blonde's fingers with Bill's hammer, before smashing her skull and leaving. Category:Characters Category:Following characters Category:Living characters